mon ami
by someoneyou'llhate
Summary: Okay, guess... Egypt, Sweden, Romano, Korea and France... Oh and Tony, - american style. make your own summary out of these guys. The story is not worthy of any summary, so I'll just leave it here. Slight shonen-ai! Rated T for Tony


**The idea is not mine...**

**Copied, cut and pasted DIRECTLY from a manga called Rokuyoku that I've browsed from the internet randomly...**

**Gotta hurrrryyyyy... XC**

**Warning: stuff, stuffs... my last before I take a break... (maybe)**

**XOXO**

"Goddamn it's about time!"

Lovino stretched his arms, cracking a few joints here and there that had built up from sitting in the same position for the past two hours. A chuckle was heard from behind him, he turned around to see a handsome blond of the same age holding out a familiar expensive vest. (Hell yeah, it's D&G you son of a bitch! Take that!)

"You should be cautious of your belongings," his smile didn't falter even as the brunette snatched it away with less than no hint of gratitude. "I almost did what the next guy will do,"

The Italian snorted, "What? Wear it around to get a month of suspension?"

"Ah~ I think it will be more like... dip it in the sewer and burn it in front of your very eyes,"

A mild shudder crept into his spine at the thought, a hand was placed on his shoulder and Francis gave a teasing squeeze. "You are working too hard mon ami,"

Usually, Lovino would slap his hand away, kick him so hard on his vital region that it will ensure him of no offspring and spit on his face – that is, before he grabbed any solid object(s) within the vicinity and give him the worse concussion he ever had in his entire short life. But now, with the school empty – save for the two – the brunette boy could only blush and replied, "T-the faster we finish those reports-"

"The faster we can exhibit your spectacular designing," Francis ended his sentence with a sigh.

"SHUT UP!"

The blond received a brutal punch on his left cheek, "Ow! Not the face!"

"Thank God its summer vacation. I'm finally free from you frog," he stomped away in slight embarrassment and a tinge of glee from the flattery. (It's Lovino, of course he will do that!)

The other sighed again in pure disappointment, "Yeah... But I'll be lonely without seeing you everyday Lovi,"

"Pfft, don't play all that smooth talk on me you bastard!" Lovino spun around to face his best friend and crossed his arms in mock anger, "You'll just fuck around with your fucking boyfriend and what the fuck you're talking about being fucking boring?"

"That's... I mean," he always stuttered whenever _he_ was mentioned, the Italian noticed.

"Come on! He's already waiting there," his gigantic curl bobbed up and down as he flicked his head in the direction of a lamppost. A tall man was leaning against it, cold eyes hidden in the double barrier of his glasses and the shadow.

"Ah..."

"Just go! Get the hell away from my life," the blond was pushed hurriedly from the back. "And PLEASE don't tell me what you guys have been doing!"

Francis regained his smile back as he waved goodbye, "I'm sorry Lovi," the brunette flashed a middle finger, "And _merci_!"

He rolled his eyes as his friend went to greet his boyfriend. The taller boy only nodded in response to Francis cheerful demeanour, but Lovino knew better. It was the best anyone could coax out off him. And Francis was able to do that with only a 'hello'. Emerald eyes trailed the two figures, swallowing down each detail; how they hold hands intimately, how the broad shoulders loosen up from the touch of the Frenchman. When the couple vanished from his sight, only then did the Italian perceived the lonesomeness he was left to dwell upon.

Lithe hands reached into the bag for the wallet. Flipping it open, Lovino couldn't fight back the intense feeling as he ran a thumb along the photograph of the boy. His eyes went as void as his heart.

"Damn~ you have a crush on him?"

A (manly) squeak escaped his mouth as he was taken by surprise. Turning 180 in record speed, Lovino was met upon with a 1 metre tall... grey... creature.

"Yo, wuzzup?"

"..." blink. Blink.

"What? No screaming?"

"Why are you speaking American?" he asked honestly.

The 'thing' merely shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, "Don't ask." It was lighted with a gun-shaped lighter. "B 'sides, you like him or what?"

Lovino's face flushed as red as his favourite tomato within seconds, "H-hell no!"

"Yeah, whatever," a puff of giant smoke was blown out. "Just take him away, what's so hard 'bout that?"

A vein threatened to pop from his forehead, but nevertheless he confessed. "He's Francis' guy." He never had this kind of conversation before and he decided it's better to make the best of it before he blow up and bawl to some random stranger. (And was this supposed to be any healthier actually?) "And..."

"And?"

"It's just – Francis is... Francis... He loved Francis, no way he'll even give me a second look,"

The creature chocked on his smoke as he tried to suck and laugh simultaneously, "W-wha? Are you serious?" a tear leaked from the corner of its (literally) saucer-wide eyes. "Then just take those junks from him!"

"Shut the fuck up! That not possible – "

"It is," the alien cut in, " 'Cause I'm a demon."

Xxxx

"If that's the case, what the fuck are you doing here?" Lovino asked curiously from a safe distance. The creature lounged carelessly with his potato chips on his bed while he took shelter from behind his reading chair.

"Told you," it popped another fist of chips into its mouth. " 'm a dmmnft."

"Ugh, don't talk like that you piece of shit," the Italian cringed, "Just tell me why you came to _me_?"

The grey creature that claimed himself as Tony sat up and flicked through Lovino's fashion magazine, "You're just damn envious and I like it~" a page was flicked with no trace of enthusiasm. "I wanna help out a person I like and that's it,"

Lovino took a deep breath, he really, _really_ to get this thing out of his room before he'll be sent to hell for murdering a demon, "Okay, fine! I still can't be like Francis anyway!"

Tony made a buzzer like noise, "Eeeeck~ wrong. Tell me, that _Francis_ guy... look kinda awesome right?"

"Duh! His hair is, like, smoother and beautiful-er than the best pasta I've ever ate – and that's the bestest ever, dammit – I even have to find the best material to make an outfit that fits his eyes. He has wide shoulder that makes him look like a non-sissy even with that fucking ribbon tying his hair. And shit! Did he had the biggest fan club ever!" when he finished his last sentence, he was panting and he flushed at his own bluntness. Damn! It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Tony was staring at the posters all over the wall, but responded in a way that showed that he was paying attention. "Mhmm,"

Lovino bowed his head, feeling a bit hesitant all of a sudden, "I... I just don't compare,"

"Then just take them," Tony said with his back to the Italian, "The hair, eyes, shoulder or whatever... I can make it happen, that is..." his head turned to glance huge black pearl at the gaping Lovino, "If you wannit..."

"S... S-shit this! I'm not gonna borrow your hocus-pocus like some whore!" Lovino puffed out, but his eyes didn't support the same haughtiness as before, "Only sluts cheat like that,"

"Ta-daa~ I already found out you're a virgin! How awesome was that?"

"S-shut up!"

"Look," the demon began. "Berwald's fucking your best buddy, yes? And just bcuz he wanna switch some ass, that's no evil." He didn't even give the other a chance as he continued, "Bsides, from the start... there's no such thing as fair,"

Lovino was too dumbfounded at his own inquisitiveness by now. He didn't even apprehend when the grey creature gazed unblinkingly inches from his face. "You should gettit by now... see how _he_ got all the good stuff,"

He opened his mouth and found it dry and voice unnaturally raspy, "Can..." his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Can you really do it?"

Tony still didn't blink but the tiny, almost invisible mouth twitch to form the tiniest grin he had ever seen.

"Well, duh!"

Xxxx

"See you again dear," Francis patted Berwald's shoulder and let his hand stay a few moments longer before turning to leave. The Swede made an inaudible reply and he could feel the faintest of touch on his fingertips as Berwald tried to refrain himself from pulling the other. That alone was enough to light a small pink blush on Francis's cheeks.

A figure of a man caught his attention but he didn't need any more hints to know the owner of that humongous curl, "Lovi! What are you doing here, shopping?"

"Yeah... something like that,"

ooo

"_Just look at the junk you want and make a wish. See, easy as hamburger,"_

"_Then, where my real stuff gonna go off to?"_

"_Huh? Oh, it will, like, disappear duh..."_

"_What!"_

"_Oh shut it. This is no borrowing shit. Bsides... not like you'll miss anything,"_

ooo

"Just... I just wanna," Lovino started with a meek stutter, he took a deep breath and acted natural. "Your eyes Francis, I loved them."

"H-huh?"

"It had been a long time. I've been thinking about them for a... very... long time," he reached forward to rub his thumbs at the edge of those piercing azures. "Please, I wanna see them better,"

"What's wrong?" lightly tanned hand cupped his head, "Is something the matter?" Francis questioned again anxiously, "Saying all this, what in the world is going on Lov-"

Blond tresses flailed in the air and a loud thump followed soon after. The bleaching sky glowed crimson and purple as darkness kissed the horizon. Azure orbs flashed marvellously, as it reigned the slowly dimming scenery.

Lovino blinked.

"Francis? ..."

The blond was unconscious, silky strands shielding his face like a curtain and his pale exposed skin corresponded to his features as if portraying innocence. Even when he was out cold he seemed like a shimmering angel.

No, no! Snap out of it, "FRANCIS!" Lovino screamed.

"Please stop," the brunette didn't even bother to turn around to face Tony, "Here's his house ain't it? Just leave him."

"Bsides," the demon continued, Lovino stopped midway from swiping the hair from his best friend's face. "Better you don't look,"

His eyes.

Xxxx

"W-what have... I done," he gripped more of his hair. His cold sweat drenching his pyjama.

He trembled, "Something – something like that,"

Stars strew the sky in substitute to the sun "N-no..."

His eyes are still glowing sapphire.

Tony sat with the leftover lasagne on the bed as Lovino continued to mumble out all of his guilt.

Xxxx

He didn't even have the strength to dress up as good as he did before and he walked his way to school with his cheap sneakers. '_What – what should I do_'

It was just too much.

"Lovino, Good morning!" Gupta greeted him from behind as he sped up his pace to catch up with the gloomy Italian. "Ugh, taking intensive courses during summer break is awful," the Egyptian panted out, not caring if the brunette didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. He took a few deep breath and managed to steady his breathing to continue, "Oh yeah, have you heard about Francis?"

Lovino flinched visibly.

"I heard he's ill with an eye disease, I feel so sorry for him. They said her eyesight won't ever come back,"

Grief flooded his guts.

"Hmn, what's wrong Lovino? You look pale,"

He hastened his stride. This time, Gupta didn't try to follow.

"Oh... I'm sorry. That's right, you and Francis are very good friends,"

He felt sick, "I'm fine. Thanks."

Xxxx

_Today, I'll go to the hospital and tell Francis everything._ Lovino gazed into the deathly white paper; he can't remember what he wrote, but at this time, he didn't care anymore.

_Then, I'll tell that__ stupid__ fucking alien to turn things back__._ The tip of his pen created a tiny hole in the middle of the sheet.

"Lovino.."

_Okay, that thing probably wants something back... I don't care._

"Vargas..."

_Shit! I'm in deep fucking shit! It's all because of-_

"Lovino Vargas!"

"Huh?"

The Korean in front of him looked at him with a really pissed off expression, "Exam's over, give the paper already. Were you dozing off? Sheesh!" he puffed out but then glared intently at the other, "Huh? You..."

"What?" the Italian asked when Yong Soo just trailed off. Did he noticed something?

He then snapped back and looked away with a light blush, "Oh, nothing – I mean..." he coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "You look different today,"

Lovino's face flushed crimson, "..."

"You look nice... W-what am I saying!" Yong Soo stammered out, "Just forget it, forget it. I didn't mean anything weird."

The Korean boy scrambled off his seat with an embarrassed look. The brunette stilled as if he just saw the most amazing thing ever.

his previous guilt now forgotten.

A grey figure sat unnoticed on the roof of the opposite building with a hotdog in hand.

Xxxx

_I've change one bit and... Everything's just fucking fantastic._

"Where's the room for Francis Bonnefoy?"

"O-oh... Um... room 343, on the third floor," even the nurse had a slight pink dusted on her cheek when she said this.

_Had Francis been living all his life like this? Lucky bastard._

Turning around the corner and passing only several rooms, Lovino stood upon the door 343. His hand froze from turning the metal doorknob when he heard muffled voices from inside the room. Stealthily, he cracked open only an inch to peek inside. A magnificently sculptured back faced him while the man conversed politely with the ill blond in front of him.

_Berwald..._

The Swede is actually smiling.

_He still liked him. Even with his eyes like shit..._

Lovino didn't budge even when the tall blond stood up for the door.

_I'm fucking better now. He'll notice me... and..._

The air swished beside him, his brunette hair swayed as Berwald strolled passed him without a mere glance. His sapphire eyes widened by the immense hurt in his heart, but then glared murderously to the source of his heartache.

"Francis..."

The blond jolted in surprise, "Lovi~" something growled deep within his guts. "You came! I'm sorry fo being in such an ugly state," deathly cold azure glowered from thin slits. "But I'm so happy,"

"It's okay, we're friends, duh." He sat at the edge of the bed, "Want me to do something?"

"Oh mon ami, just coming to see me is enough," the blond chuckled.

Francis flinched at the feeling of nimble hand running through his soft golden hair. "Come 'ere," Lovino whispered, "Lemme brush your hair,"

"But-"

"It's fine. I have a comb," the Italian said as he pulled it out. A grin crept into his face.

"It's beautiful," his hands worshiped the sun coloured strands, "Your hair, it's so beautiful."

Xxxx

"Somehow, your looks changed, Lovi." Gupta was the first to state the obvious.

"You think?"

"Your hair looks stunning now,"

"Tried dyeing it,"

"Your shoulder too,"

"Just some summer weight gain, don't talk about it,"

"If you don't mind me saying this... You look just like Francis,"

Lovino smiled, "Yeah, tried the same hair cut. Did it look like shit?"

"Oh no, it suits you. Nice that you two are so close,"

"I'm gonna visit him again today,"

"He'll be happy, too bad he can't see your new look, Lovino,"

"Yeah... It's really too bad..."

Xxxx

Lovino went the same way as he did from yesterday, turning around the same corner but this time, he met with Berwald whom had been waiting by the door. He smiled a practiced smile "Hello,"

"Hello," he greeted back with a nod and took off his cap. "And you might be?"

"Francis's friend, Lovino," his smile didn't even falter, and that was the longest one he had ever done in his whole life. You would do anything for the person you love.

Anything...

"I've heard you from Francis, sad that he came to this," mock sadness, it left a bitter taste in his mouth just like the name did.

"Yes, but he's fine," the Swede didn't even look at the once-brunette. "As long he's still cheerful, it's not all that bad,"

"But... he can't see anymore," _look at me_, "And all those other things," _just look at me!_

"His spirit is his charm," he still won't look, "Isn't that what attracted you to him too?"

"Y-yes,"

A nurse exited the room 343 and invited Berwald in, "Well then, excuse me."

He was only spared a glance with no emotion whatsoever.

"What're you gonna do?" the grey creature that leaned agaist the door 332 questioned him. The stench of smoke stained the sterilised air in the building.

"So... I need his spirit too don't I?"

Xxxx

"The only one that came to see me is Lovi and you, Berwald," Francis chuckled weakly.

The taller blond smiled and peeled an apple, "Yes, I've seen him too just now."

"Really? I really should thank him. He truly helped me from breaking down," the invalid sighed and rested his weight in the pillows that was assisted him to sit up straight. "He's a life saver..."

"Hey, haven't I supported you too?" Berwald complained with a pout in his words that was even visible for Francis.

"Haha, not like that. I mean." He shifted, his wig almost falling from his head. His lover scooted his chair closer, "Lovi has just... kept encouraging me. I would have given up if-"

Francis gasped. Pain spread into his entire being as if he was exploding from the inside. As if... his soul was being snatched away.

Piercing azures watched mindlessly and unnoticed from the crack at the door.

"Francis! What's wrong?" he won't stop writhing; it was just as painful to look at, "FRANCIS!" Berwald was panicking. But when he wanted call for help, his lover stopped the painful squirming. Only that he stopped everything altogether.

"Francis..."

He's not breathing.

"Francis?"

Not a single pulse.

"Please..."

Nothing. He shook the lifeless body.

"Please respond!"

"Love?"

Berwald spun around. The perfect figure of Francis was opening the door into the room. Eyes, hair and everything still intact. He can't believe it, "Francis..." he whispered hesitantly.

"What happened?" the other blond was just in the state of awe as he did and jumped when he saw the mirror, "I'm – I'm the same as ever!" he exclaimed as he ran hands all over his body to ensure it was really is.

"Francis..." the Swede sobbed, it was really him, "Thank God." He embraced the other in a bone breaking hug and bawled openly, "T-thank God..."

"Yes..." Francis replied, his bright orbs glistened by hot tears, "Certainly, God had saved me..."

The smell of cigarette drifted into the room but they didn't want to notice anything by now...

Francis was the first to resurface, "Come now, don't cry like that. Lovi is waiting in the hallway," he shouldn't make his best friend wait any longer for this marvellous news, "If you cry like that, he'll laugh at you,"

**XOXO**

**Okay, so... this is the crappiest I've ever done.**

**Shit this fugly fic! I copied most of them but got too lazy. Maybe it's better to read the manga.**

**That's why I need extra free time to finish my series fic or it'll turn fugly-er halfway through.**

**Adios**


End file.
